Gravity Falls: the Second Law of Gravity
by SwordsClanEntertainment
Summary: After less than a month of being back in their tense home in Piedmont, the mystery twins decide to move to Gravity Falls. Follow their adventures in this The Second Law of Gravity
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hello I'm NJMuzyk from Swords Clan Entertainment. This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Alex Hirsch may be fine with the way Gravity Falls ended, but I am not. In my opinion there were too many unanswered questions, so this is my continuation of Gravity Falls: The Second Law of Gravity.

I'm sure I don't need to say it but this story will contain spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Chapter 1: Our Choice

(Dipper)

(4-9-16-16-5-18)

Dipper paced back and forth on the floor of his sister's room. Mabel, his twin sister, was in what she called "Sweater Town". Whenever Mabel didn't want to deal with the outside world, she would climb onto her bed and retract her arms, legs, and head into her sweater in order to separate her from everything that's bothering her. Unfortunately, Dipper was pretty sure that sweaters didn't block out sound. (if it did he probably would have crawled into one himself)

Other than Dipper's footsteps, neither twin made a sound. They both were silent with their respective coping strategies, and listened to the arguing in the other room. They really didn't know what it was about but their parents were fighting. In fact, they had been fighting since before summer had started. He would never say it, but Dipper was sure it was the reason they had been shipped away all summer. He looked over at Mabel in her yarn cocoon. He felt bad for her. She never cared much for fighting, and now she had a front row to her own parents' nonstop arguing. He wasn't sure just how much more of this his twin could take. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

It didn't seem entirely fair to him. They had spent what was easily the best summer of their lives in a little town in roadkill county, Oregon called Gravity Falls. The twins had made so many great friends, and amazing memories. Most of which most would never believe. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. They had survived and helped stop a localized apocalypse, defeated an evil demon of madness bent on universal weirdness, had the most rewarding birthday party in history, and shared a heartfelt farewell to many beloved friends and two great uncles all in the span of a day. None of it would prepare them to return to a broken home. They'd been back in Piedmont, California less than a month, but both Dipper and Mabel were close to their breaking points.

Dipper stopped his pacing, and took a look around his sister's room. It was decorated very vibrantly. He expected nothing less of his twin. The pink walls were decorated with posters advertising various music artists and romance movies. In the corner of the room was a desk covered with skeins of varying colors of yarn and wool as well as a grappling hook. Art supplies were scattered around the floor, used for different projects. On her bed, curled up next to her, was her pet pig: Waddles. Waddles, which was trying no doubt trying to comfort his owner, came from Gravity Falls. None of this was what Dipper was paying attention to however. What he was really looking at, were the various pictures around the room taken from his sister's summer scrapbook. Each one depicted a different memory from Gravity Falls. Most showing them surrounded by friends and uncles.

"There we didn't have to worry about this' Dipper thought to himself "in Gravity Falls there wasn't constant fighting" He started thinking. Maybe there was a way out of this after all. He got an idea. He looked over at his twin sister once more. "Mabel" he spoke breaking their silence, and getting her to peek her eyes just above the neckline of the horribly stretched sweater. He could see her eyes were red and puffy, showing that she had obviously been crying. The sight only reconfirmed what he already knew. They had to get out of there. This was not a situation that two thirteen-year-olds needed to be in. He took in a shaky breath and spoke softly. "I think it's time we had a talk with Mom and Dad".

(Mabel)

(13-1-2-5-12)

Mabel Had been crying for the past couple of hours. She was now staring at her twin brother Dipper, who had just said that they needed to talk to their parents. "What about?" She asked, eager to take her mind off of the argument going on in her living room.

"I think the two of us need to leave." Dipper spoke, surprising her. She couldn't have heard him correctly, but before she could ask him to repeat it he started explaining. "Listen Mabes" he used the childhood nickname he had given her years ago, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "it seems like the most logical solution. We can't stay here, at least not while that is going on" He gestured towards the door. "We have to get out of here." He spoke softly but sternly.

Mabel thought for a moment. He was right it seemed like the best decision, but then a thought crossed her mind. "where would we even go?' she asked her twin, and he gave her a soft smile.

"I thought that part was obvious" Dipper turned and looked at a picture that was on the wall behind him. It was a picture taken at their thirteenth birthday party, the last day of the best three months of their lives. It was their last day of true happiness. It was hard to believe it had only been a couple short weeks since they had left the small quiet town. It felt like so long ago. In moments like this, she felt every one of the hundreds of miles that separated her from her second home in Oregon.

She locked eyes with her twin brother. She finally understood what he was talking about, and she was completely on board with him. The twins spoke at the same time. "We need to go back to gravity falls".

(Chapter End)

So what do you guys think? Let me know with a review, if I should make the chapters longer or any grammar/spelling issues I missed. Now I can't make any promises, but I'm going to try to update every Sunday. I'm Njmuzyk. Swords Clan out.

23-5-12-3-15-13-5

2-1-3-11

12-15-14-7

20-9-13-5

14-15

19-5-5

23-8-1-20

1-23-1-9-20-19

1-8-5-1-4

9-19

1

13-25-19-20-5-18-25


	2. from one home to another

A/N: Would you look at that, I actually made my deadline. It took another Saturday night staying up till 5:00 a.m. but it still counts. Maybe this will teach me to write a little more during the week. Anyways, onto the next chapter of 2LG

Chapter 2: From one Home to Another

(Mabel)

(14-26-25-22-15)

Mabel looked sadly out the bus window, staring at the landscape as it passed by. She loved where she was going and the fact she was going there. She was on a Speedy Beaver bus heading to Gravity Falls, Oregon. It was her second home. Soon, she would be reunited with her best friends. She couldn't wait to get back to the Mystery Shack. The home turned tourist trap, held so many precious memories. She couldn't wait to see Soos. The current owner of the Mystery Shack, was like a big brother to the thirteen-year-old. He could be mature wanted to, but the 22-year-old man-child mostly acts like a preteen. She would undoubtedly see Wendy, an employee of the Mystery Shack. The teenager had been incredibly cool with the twins.

All of this made the fact she was heading to the sleepy little Oregon town. She just wished it was under better consequences. She wished her parents weren't fighting. Though she knew it was childish, she wanted everyone to just get along. She knew this was the best decision for her and her brother, but in her mind it shouldn't have to be made.

OINK!!! The sudden noise ripped her from her noise. OINK!!! She heard it again. This time she climbed down onto the floor, and looked into the pet carrier that was underneath the seat she was just sitting in. Staring back at her from inside the carrier, was her pet pig: Waddles. It took some convincing to get their parents to pay a little extra for the bus that allowed pets.

"That's right!" She thought out loud sticking her fingers through the gated door of the carrier for waddles to lick. "I'll have you there with me" She looked over at her brother, who was staring off into space. "and Dipper…" she said quietly. She didn't have to wonder what he was thinking about. She already knew he was thinking about the conversation they had with their parents last night. The night before was still fresh in her mind.

Flashback Start

Mabel reluctantly followed her brother into the living room. Their parents saw the twins enter and immediately stopped arguing. It seemed like they were trying to act like nothing was wrong, but as they were about to find out, there was no use trying to cover it up.

"Kids?" their mom sounded surprised to see them. "We though the two of you were playing outside" Their mother was a relatively pretty woman. she had very similar facial features to Mabel, except for her blue eyes which Dipper inherited instead. Her blonde hair however, did not pass onto either of the twins.

Mabel was unsure what to say. Lucky for her, she didn't have to as Dipper cleared his throat signaling he planned on doing the talking. "Mabel and I need to talk to you" He said with not as much confidence as Mabel guessed he wanted. The statement apparently surprised the two adults.

"What about?" Their father asked shaking off the shock of the demand wore off. He was a rather broad man. Mabel could see a lot of resemblance between her father and her great uncles. He had the same short, brown hair that twins received from him. His facial structure was also very similar, down to the rather large nose.

"We need to move to Gravity Falls." Dipper saif with more confidence, again shocking their parents.

"Oh No!' Mabel thought to herself as she began pulling her in the manner she typically did when she was nervous. "they're going to say no"

Then something happened that Mabel was sure neither of them had expected. Their father started laughing, "listen guys" he said to the twins. "we know you miss Gravity Falls, but we can't afford to move right now I'd have to find a new job-"

"Not you guys" Dipper cut him off. "just me and Mabel." He gestured to himself and her respectively. Their dad opened his mouth to speak, but Dipper beat him to it. "before you say no hear me out on this." The man closed his mouth to let his son continue. "We know that you have been fighting." Their parents looked off as if they were ashamed. "The two of you have been trying to hide it from us. Which is what any good parent would do, and we're grateful for it" He paused to look at Mabel for reassurance. She nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice. "But these walls are thin and we're not idiots" Even he seemed surprised by his boldness but, he shook it off and continued. "I believe you would agree with me that this isn't a home for a couple of kids our age. We need to leave, even if it's only temporary, and Gravity Falls is the only other home we have" Dipper finished.

Their parents both thought for a moment that seemed to Mabel like hours. Their mother was the first to speak, "Where would you stay, The Mystery Shack?" she asked which to, Mabel didn't sound like a no. "If I remember correctly Stan left shortly after the two of you"

The twins had prepared for this. "we actually just talked to Soos." Mabel finally spoke surprising herself. "he said it was okay and that it wouldn't be too hard to get us in school up there." She finished, unsure how her parents would react.

"Actually" Their father spoke up addressing his wife. "it doesn't sound like a bad idea to me" He always was the easier going out of the two.

"Are we sure we can trust this Soos character?" she said clearly starting to budge on the subject. "I mean we don't even know him"

"We trusted my Uncle Stan" he said clearly trying to relieve some of the tension from the conversation. "and we knew we couldn't really trust him."

Their mother seemed to be weighing the options in her head. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "fine" The twins were about to celebrate "but I'm talking to this Soos first." They didn't care. They were sure that their mom would like their overly mellow friend. "You two need to go to bed"

Flashback End

They had spent the majority of today packing, and left late that afternoon. Mabel looked back out the window to see that it was already dark. In the distance, she could see the first few pine trees. Soon, they would be at their new home.

(Chapter End)

A/N: What did you guys think if you guys would leave me a review.

So guys I'm gonna go to bed I've got to be up in four hours. As always I'm NjMuzyk Swords Clan Out.

16

19-12-11-22

2-12-6-9

7-9-18-11

19-26-8-13'-7

15-22-21-7

2-12-6

7-18-9-9-22-23

12-6-7

12-21

7-19-22

21-9-2-18-13-20

11-26-13

26-13-23

18-13-7-12

7-19-22

21-18-9-22


End file.
